The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for making soap.
In the past, soap in paste form has been passed through an extruder having a driven screw, and the soap is formed into an extrudate by an orifice plate as it is compressed adjacent a downstream end of the extruder. The extrudate is then cut into billets and formed into bars by suitable dies or molds. As the soap is passed by the screw, a ribbon of soap is formed intermediate the flights of the screw. It has been found that as the ribbon is compressed to form the extrudate residual screw lines remain in the extrudate which may result in cracking of the soap during use, which of course is undesirable.